Kiss the Little Girl
by alambil felicis
Summary: "I could kiss it. Maybe the ouchie would go away." "Kiss! What about cooties?" 7-year-old Teddy quickly & innocently kisses 5-year-old Victoire in Uncle Geroge's joke shop. Twelve years later, they snog for real. Last scene set in Epilogue.


_Formerly entitled as I Have An Ouchie, Kisses Make Things Better__. I changed the title because it sucked big time and heck, it was pure cheesiness. It's still the same story, however. Enjoy freaks!_

* * *

Five-year-old Victoire Weasley had her hands covering her little mouth as she winced in pain. She was standing in a corner inside the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes while customers buzzed in here and there. She and her parents visited the Weasleys, and using her stunning charm, little Victoire convinced Fleur and Bill Weasley to spend an afternoon with her favorite uncle, George Weasley. The joke master was her favorite out of all the blazing flame-haired uncles simply because he made her laugh quite a lot. And maybe also because Uncle George would smuggle a lot of sweets and give it to her every time they meet. Grandmum Molly took Victoire with her as she needed to do a bit of shopping herself. She asked if her granddaughter wanted to come while she shopped for groceries but Victoire said that she'd like to stay in her uncle's joke shop instead. Molly was a bit reluctant at first, knowing that rowdy and raucous buyers filled the shop, but she came around and entrusted her in the care of George.

The little blonde never told anyone about her throbbing mouth sore on the inside of her bottom lip. She was afraid that they might make her drink icky medicines and she doesn't like that at all.

"I'm sorry, Vicky," Uncle George told her as he passed by with a box of what looked like Anti-gravity Hats. "I'm a little busy but take anything you want with no charge. After today's work I'll buy you an ice cream; how's that?" He smiled and vanished within the crowd of young overly-excited customers.

She was a little disappointed that her favorite uncle is very busy but she helped herself on one of the shelves for candies (these candies were 'joke-free'). After her first candy bar, her mouth sore doubled its aching. Sweets wouldn't be one of the foods you want to eat while having a sore in the mouth. She clasped her mouth with her hands again and rocked back and forth as if it would make the aching stop. Little droplets of tears were clinging to her long lashes. She was not crying, no. She just can't help tearing up with the pain.

"Hullo!" a happy voice said. Someone tapped her lightly on her shoulder and Victoire spun around, hands still over her mouth. Teddy Lupin stood, grinning at her, his purple hair in disarray. Teddy and Victoire were good friends, as they always played together during visits."I just got out of the trick wands shelves; there's a new set of wands that turn into old false teeth! But what's the matter with you?"

Victoire only shook her head.

"Come on, Vicky!" Teddy tugged. "You can tell me! And quick; I hid from granny. She should be looking for me now."

Victoire contemplated then lowered her hands. She supposed he can help her. "Look at this."

The little part-veela paused for a moment. Teddy's hair turned from purple to a blast of orange as excitement gained in him; he expected something like a giant bug she caught or some kind. _Boys_. But Victoire didn't reach in her pockets. Instead, she pulled down her pink bottom lip so that he can see inside her mouth. Teddy, being a head taller than the blonde Weasley, bent low enough so he can inspect what she's showing. He squinted as he saw something at her bottom lip's right corner which was circular in shape and whitish in color with an inflamed red outline.

"Ooh," he said with great interest. "What is it? Are you having a spattergroit? Cool!"

At the mention of the wizarding disease, a girl standing near who seemed like around eleven looked at them with wide eyes and ran away as fast as she could.

"No!" Victoire scowled as she flicked a silvery blond lock. "I have an ouchie…right here…"

Teddy lifted up her chin as Victoire pulled down her lip again.

"Looks nasty…" he said quietly with a loopy grin.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked indignantly.

Teddy's hair turned to a mousy brown (that resembled much of his father's) as he thought hard.

"And why do you keep changing your hair?" Victoire complained. "Are you showing off?"

"No, no," Teddy said. "I'm thinking…I'm thinking. Sometimes my hair color just changes unexpectedly…they just do…I'm thinking…."

Victoire cocked her head to one side as she waited impatiently for Teddy to speak. Then Teddy saw something out the windows that made him stand up straighter. A toddler was crying as he held up his slightly swollen finger towards a woman who happens to be his mother. The witch smiled at his son and scooped him up from the ground and kissed his sore finger. He wiped away his tears and hugged her mother's neck. Teddy sniggered. Maybe that could work.

"Teddy!"

"I could kiss it," he said with a funny look on his face. "Maybe the ouchie would go away."

"Kiss?" She exclaimed as she blushed profusely. Apparently, she inherited the Weasley blush as much as she inherited her mum's looks. "What about cooties?"

"If I catch your cooties," he shrugged as he began. "I could always go to St. Mungo's. Of course they have an antidote for cooties. But then again, you can always go to St. Mungo's to make them heal your mouth sore. Anyway, I was just trying to help." He pouted, but, indeed he was just helping. Victoire was his favorite playmate although she's very temperamental. He hates seeing her sad. Offering the innocent kiss was just only to help. Teddy was willing to 'risk his life' by getting cooties, so long as Victoire would be able to smile again with that painful sore gone away.

But Victoire didn't think about her friend's sacrificial intention. She was far too busy considering his suggestion. She didn't like the idea of going to St. Mungo's. And then she remembered a few moments back in her house when she would sometimes sleep in her parents' bed. Before they went to sleep, Fleur would kiss her daughter then she would proceed to kiss each scar Bill had on his face that he acquired from Fenrir Greyback. When Victoire asked why, Fleur and Bill would laugh and tell her that "kisses make things better…" Victoire sighed and said,

"Just a quick one,"

"Just a quick one," Teddy repeated, holding up his right hand level to his ear. "Promise."

"Pinky swear?" She raised her right pinky between them, waiting for Teddy's littlest finger.

"Pinky swear?" Teddy's hair turned into a green shade. You see, unlike normal people, Teddy expressed his moods and feelings by hair color and not by facial hues. "Eugh! That's a girl thing!"

"Just do it, Teddy!"

"You have some trust issues," he mumbled but pinky swore her just the same.

"Alright," Teddy said, wiping his hand on his trousers. Funny how he is disgusted with pinky swears but is going to kiss a girl. He must be a really good friend. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because that's how it works. The girl closes her eyes and the boy kisses her."

"Why?"

"I don't know—"

"But how did you know that that's how it goes?"

Teddy's hair turned deep red. "Not that you mind, really…"

Victoire sighed. She covered her eyes with her hands and waited. Teddy groaned.

"How am I supposed to kiss you with your hands on your face? Can't you close your eyes without your hands?"

The blonde stomped her foot and dropped her hands by her side. She shut her eyes tightly and waited again.

"Here I go…" Teddy moved an inch closer. "I'm about to come nearer." He shortened their faces' distance by half an inch. "I'm almost there…" He went by a centimeter. "Don't move…" Another centimeter. "I'm coming…" _…nearer to your cooties._ He added mentally. Although he's scared, he has to do it. For Victoire. "Any moment now—"

"_Teddy_!" Victoire hissed impatiently.

Teddy leaned as near as he could and gave Victoire a quick peck full on her pink lips.

"There!" He cried triumphantly.

Victoire had her eyes remained shut.

"You can open your eyes now," Teddy smirked.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes."

Victoire's bright blue eyes stared at Teddy's brown ones (well, it was brown then).

"Did it work?" Teddy asked hopefully. Victoire stood in silence for a second or two. Then her sore throbbed again.

"Oh no, it didn't!" She groaned.

"Oh well," he was disappointed; his sacrifice was wasted.

"Oi! You!" George's booming voice was heard inside the jam-packed joke shop. He strode to the two children. "What do you think you just did to my niece?"

Victoire piped, "He tried to cure me—"

"Cured you what? Out of innocence?" George crossed his arms against his chest. "I would have probably said that was a nice move if it weren't done to my little niece! I'm telling you to your grandmother, young man."

Teddy grinned naughtily then ran away before saying, "See you later Vicky! I have to get your cooties off!"

Uncle George peered down to Victoire. She just expertly batted her eyelashes to him.

"I'll let this one pass, you hear me?" George said then walked away.

Just now she realized how difficult it must've been for Teddy to do that heroic act. Cooties were scary. She owes Teddy one. Victoire felt her mouth sore's pain again, but this time, she was smiling. Her mummy was right, kisses do make things better, although the ouchie was still there.

. . .

_Twelve years later…_

"I can't believe it's your seventh year already," Teddy said as he walked her into a compartment. "It was just like yesterday you were that little girl crying over a stupid mouth sore."

Victoire frowned, "I wasn't crying!"

Teddy ran his hand through Victoire's pony-tailed silvery-blond hair, "Of course you weren't."

"You still remembered that?" she asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I don't even remember that fully—"

The Hogwarts Express jerked forward then stopped so violently. Both of them tumbled down to the floor.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that?" Teddy complained as they scrambled to sit. He noticed Victoire had her hand up to her mouth. "What is it? Are you going to throw up? Seriously, Vicky, that was just a small motion. You can't be sick?" He laughed.

"I bit my lip, idiot," she said a little audibly behind her hand. "It hurts."

"Let me see," he held up her chin with a loopy grin. This reminded him of that day in the joke shop years ago.

"That's an ouchie right?" he smirked.

"_Teddy_…" Victoire laughed a _stop-it-you're-embarrassing-me_ laugh.

"I could…you know…" Teddy sniggered as his hair turned orange.

Victoire resigned as she rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll close my eyes."

It wasn't a quick peck. Teddy made his hair turn into a deep red intentionally while Victoire's cheeks flushed. Everything was just getting better when…

"Teddy, aren't you go—whoa! What are you _doing_?" James' voice separated their faces.

"What?" he said dumbly. Teddy snapped out of the kiss' hangover and scowled at Victoire's cousin. "I came to see her off. Now go away, you!"

James ran away with mischievous grin.

"At least it wasn't Uncle George," mused Victoire.

Then they continued snogging again.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._

_Describing the mouth sore was disgusting xD I have to look up to pictures of it...*shudders* But I seriously hate having mouth sores. By the way, Teddy is seven yeards old in the joke shop part._

_Reviews are like cookies; I love cookies._


End file.
